1988 in music
This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1988. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1988_in_music# hide *1 Events **1.1 January–March **1.2 April–June **1.3 July–September **1.4 October–December **1.5 Also in 1988 *2 Bands formed *3 Bands disbanded *4 Albums released **4.1 January–March **4.2 April–June **4.3 July–September **4.4 October–December **4.5 Release date unknown *5 Biggest hit singles **5.1 U.S. best selling singles *6 Top selling albums of the year in the US *7 Top hits *8 Classical music **8.1 Opera *9 Musical theater *10 Musical films *11 Births *12 Deaths *13 Awards **13.1 Grammy Awards **13.2 Eurovision Song Contest *14 Charts *15 See also *16 References *17 External links Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=1 edit January–Marchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=2 edit *January 3 – The Cinemax television special Roy Orbison and Friends, A Black and White Night, recorded on September 30, 1987 at the Coconut Grove in Los Angeles, USA, is broadcast.[citation needed] *January 20 – The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame ceremony inducts The Beach Boys, The Beatles, The Drifters, Bob Dylan and The Supremes.[citation needed] *January 28 – A Tampa, Florida man files an unusual lawsuit against Mötley Crüe. Matthew John Trippe, who has a history of mental health issues and trouble with the law, claims that he was secretly hired to pose as Nikki Sixx and toured, wrote and recorded with the band for a time during 1983 and 1984.[1] Trippe drops the lawsuit in 1993. *March 26 – "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson from the Bad album tops the Billboard Hot 100. It's the first time in history a solo artist has had four Number One singles from the same album.[2] April–Junehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=3 edit *April 19 – Former rock and roll singer Sonny Bono is inaugurated as the Mayor of Palm Springs, California, USA.[citation needed] *April 25 – Rock supermanager Doc McGhee is sentenced to five years probation after pleading guilty to charges of drug smuggling stemming from a 1982 seizure of nearly 40,000 pounds of marijuana entering North Carolina fromColombia.[3] *April 30 – The Eurovision Song Contest, held in the RDS Simmonscourt Pavilion, Dublin, is won by French-Canadian singer Celine Dion, representing Switzerland with the song "Ne partez pas sans moi".[citation needed] *May 14 – Atlantic Records stages a concert at Madison Square Garden celebrating its Fortieth birthday with performances by many of the label's greatest acts of the past. Artists include Crosby, Stills & Nash, Iron Butterfly, Ruth Brown, Foreigner and Wilson Pickett, but the most talked-about performance is by a reunited Led Zeppelin with Jason Bonham on drums.[4] *May 27 – The Monsters of Rock Tour 1988 commences in East Troy, Wisconsin. Van Halen headlines with the other acts on the massive bill consisting of Metallica, Scorpions, Dokken and Kingdom Come.[citation needed] *June 27 – Motown Records is sold to MCA and an investment firm for $61 million.[5] July–Septemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=4 edit *July 2 – Michael Jackson with fifth single from Bad, "Dirty Diana", he broke the record to have five consecutive charting singles from same album at the top of the Billboard Hot 100, is the first artist and only male in history to get this done.[citation needed] *August 12 – Public Enemy garners publicity by staging a concert at Riker's Island prison for 250 inmates and 100 journalists.[6] *September 6 -9 – Elton John auctions off many items from his personal collection, including memorabilia and stage-worn clothing, at Sotheby's for a total of $8.5 million. John had been known for wearing flamboyant stage costumes during the glam rock era of the 1970s, but he increasingly abandoned them in later years.[citation needed] *September 10 – Billboard magazine publishes its Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart for the first time. *September 24 – James Brown faces a variety of charges after leading police on an interstate chase, after reportedly breaking into a seminar in an Augusta, Georgia building he owned an office in, waving a gun and demanding to know who had used his restrooms. Earlier in the year Brown had been arrested on drug and firearms-related charges.[7] *September 25 – The Aalto Theatre, Essen, Germany, opens with a performance of Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg.[8] October–Decemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=5 edit *October 10 – The new Cairo Opera House is inaugurated by President Hosni Mubarak and Prince Tomohito of Mikasa, brother of the Emperor of Japan. The opening ceremony includes a kabuki performance in recognition of the funds donated by Japan.[9] *November 7 – John Fogerty wins a self-plagiarism lawsuit with Fantasy Records. The record label had contended that Fogerty's 1985 comeback hit "The Old Man Down the Road" was too similar to his 1970 Creedence Clearwater Revival song, "Run Through the Jungle".[10] *November 12 – U2's Rattle and Hum hits the Number One spot on the U.S. charts, the first double album to do so since Bruce Springsteen's The River in 1980.[10] *December 4 – Singer Roy Orbison gives his last concert in Akron, Ohio, USA, before his death from a massive heart attack.[citation needed] *December 31 – The seventeenth annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with appearances by Natalie Cole, Taylor Dayne, DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince, Richard Marx, Reba McEntire and Frankie Vallie and The Four Seasons.[citation needed] Also in 1988http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=6 edit *Peter Ruzicka becomes director of the Hamburg State Opera and State Philharmonic Orchestra.[11] *Andrew Davis begins a term as chief conductor of the BBC Symphony Orchestra, and is appointed musical director of Glyndebourne Festival Opera, effective with the 1989 season.[12] *"I Heard It Through the Grapevine" experiences a surge in popularity in the USA sparked by television commercials featuring claymation raisin figures dancing to the song. The California Raisins version of the song peaks at number 84 on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]'s Hot 100. Bands formedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=7 edit *''See Musical groups established in 1988'' Bands disbandedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=8 edit See Musical groups disestablished in 1988 Albums releasedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=9 edit January–Marchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=10 edit April–Junehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=11 edit July–Septemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=12 edit October–Decemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=13 edit Release date unknownhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=14 edit Biggest hit singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=15 edit The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1988. U.S. best selling singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=16 edit The following singles achieved the highest chart positions in the U.S. in 1988. Top selling albums of the year in the UShttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=17 edit #George Michael – Faith #Soundtrack – Dirty Dancing #Michael Jackson – Bad #Guns N' Roses – Appetite for Destruction Singles releasedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=18 edit *"1-2-3" – Gloria Estefan & the Miami Sound Machine *"Acid Man" – Jolly Roger *"Age Of Reason" – John Farnham *"All Fired Up" – Pat Benatar *"Angel of Harlem" – U2 *"Angel" – Aerosmith *"Another Lover" – Giant Steps *"Another Weekend" – Five Star *"Any Love" – Luther Vandross *"Anything For You" – Gloria Estefan *"Atmosphere" – Joy Division (re-release) *"Bad Medicine" – Bon Jovi *"Bass (How Low Can You Go)" – Simon Harris *"Bad Young Brother" – Derek B *"Beat Dis" – Bomb The Bass *"Behind the Wheel" – Depeche Mode (released in 1987) *"Better Be Home Soon" – Crowded House *"Big Fun" – Inner City *"The Blood That Moves The Body" – a-ha *"Blue Monday 1988" – New Order (remix) *"Born to Be My Baby" – Bon Jovi *"Boys (Summertime Love)" – Sabrina Salerno (released in 1987) *"Breakfast in Bed" – UB40 featuring Chrissie Hynde *"Bring the Noise" – Public Enemy *"Buffalo Stance" – Neneh Cherry *"Burn It Up" – Beatmasters featuring PP Arnold *"Candle In The Wind" – Elton John (live) *"Car Wash/Is It Love You're After" – Rose Royce (re-release) *"Cars And Girls – Prefab Sprout *"Can You Party" – Royal House *"Catch My Fall" – Billy Idol *"Chains of Love" – Erasure *"Check This Out" – LA Mix *"Circle in the Sand" – Belinda Carlisle *"Come Into My Life" – Joyce Sims (released in 1987) *"Copperhead Road" – Steve Earle *"Crash" – The Primitives *"Cross My Heart" – Eighth Wonder *"Cult of Personality" – Living Colour *"Desire" – U2 *"Devil Inside" – INXS *"Dignity" – Deacon Blue *"Dirty Diana" – Michael Jackson *"Divine Emotions" – Narada Michael Walden *"Doctorin the House" – Coldcut featuring Yazz and the Plastic Population *"Doctorin' the Tardis – The Timelords *"Domino Dancing" – Pet Shop Boys *"Don't Believe the Hype" – Public Enemy *"Don't Blame It on that Girl / Wap-Bam-Boogie" – Matt Bianco *"Don't Make Me Wait/Megablast" – Bomb The Bass *"Don't Worry, Be Happy" – Bobby McFerrin *"Dreaming" – OMD *"Drop the Boy" – Bros *"Edge of a Broken Heart" – Vixen *"Endless Summer Nights" – Richard Marx *"Everlasting" – Natalie Cole *"Everyday Is Like Sunday" – Morrissey *"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" – Poison *"Everything Your Heart Desires" – Hall & Oates *"Express Yourself" – N.W.A. (released in 1990 in the UK) *"Fake 88" – Alexander O'Neal (remix) *"Fast Car" – Tracy Chapman *"Fiesta" – The Pogues *"The Flame" – Cheap Trick *"Fine Time" – New Order *"First Time" – Robin Beck *Flesh (A Split-Second) - A Split-Second *"Follow the Leader" – Eric B. & Rakim *"Foolish Beat" – Debbie Gibson *"Four Letter Word" – Kim Wilde *"Forever Young" – Rod Stewart *"Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car" – Billy Ocean *"Girlfriend" – Pebbles (released in 1987) *"Giving You the Best That I Got" – Anita Baker *"Got My Mind Set on You" – George Harrison *"Goodgroove" – Derek B *"Good Life" – Inner City *"Good Tradition" – Tanita Tikaram *"The Great Commandment" – Camouflage *"Hands to Heaven" – Breathe *"Happy Ever After" – Julia Fordham *"Heart" – Pet Shop Boys *"Heat It Up" – Wee Papa Girl Rappers featuring Two Men & A Drum Machine *"Heatseeker" – AC/DC *"Heaven is a Place on Earth" – Belinda Carlisle (released in 1987) *"Hey Manhattan!" – Prefab Sprout *"Hey Mister Heartache" – Kim Wilde *"Hold On to the Nights" – Richard Marx *"Hole in My Heart (All the Way to China)" – Cyndi Lauper *"Hot in the City" – Billy Idol *"House Arrest (The Beat Is Law)" – Krush (released in 1987) *"Hungry Eyes" – Eric Carmen *"Hustle! (To the Music...)" – The Funky Worm *"I Don't Wanna Go on with You Like That" – Elton John *"I Don't Want to Live Without You" – Foreigner *"I Don't Want to Talk About It" – Everything but the Girl *"I Gave It Up (When I Fell In Love)" – Luther Vandross *"I Get Weak" – Belinda Carlisle *"I Know You Got Soul" – Eric B. & Rakim *"I Hate Myself for Loving You" – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *"I Owe You Nothing" – Bros *"I Need You" – BVSMP *"I Saw Him Standing There – Tiffany *"I Should Be So Lucky" – Kylie Minogue *"I Want You Back (Bananarama song)" – Bananarama *"I Want Your Love" – Transvision Vamp *"I'll Always Love You" – Taylor Dayne *"I'll Be There for You" – Bon Jovi *"I'll Be With You" – T'Pau *"I'll House You" – Richie Rich meets The Jungle Brothers *"I'm Not Scared" – Eighth Wonder *"I'm Real" – James Brown featuring Full Force *"I'm Too Scared" – Steven Dante *"Im Nin'Alu" – Ofra Haza *"In My Dreams" – Will Downing *"In The Air Tonight" – Phil Collins (remix) *"Is This Love" – Whitesnake *"It Must Have Been Love" – Magnum *"It Takes Two" – Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock *"The Jack That House Built" – Jack 'N' Chill (released in 1987) *"Jack To The Sound Of The Underground" – Hithouse *"Joe le Taxi" – Vanessa Paradis (released in 1987) *"John Skero Goes West" – John Skero *"Johnny B. Goode" – Judas Priest *"Jour de neige" – Elsa Lunghini *"Just Got Paid" – Johnny Kemp *"Just Like Paradise" – David Lee Roth *"The King of Rock 'N' Roll – Prefab Sprout *"Kokomo" – The Beach Boys *"Lead Me On" – Amy Grant *"Left to My Own Devices" – Pet Shop Boys *"A Little Respect" – Erasure *"Look Away" – Chicago *"Love Bites" – Def Leppard (released in 1987) *"Love Changes (Everything)" – Climie Fisher (remix/released in 1987) *"The Lover In Me" – Sheena Easton *"The Lovers" – Alexander O'Neal *"Lucretia My Reflection" – The Sisters of Mercy *"Make It Real" – The Jets *"Make Me Lose Control" – Eric Carmen *"Mary's Prayer" – Danny Wilson (released in 1987) *"Man in the Mirror" – Michael Jackson *"Maybe (We Should Call It a Day)" – Hazel Dean *"Mercedes Boy" – Pebbles *"Mistletoe and Wine" – Cliff Richard *"Monkey" – George Michael *"Moonchild" – Fields of the Nephilim *"Mountain Song" – Jane's Addiction *"My Prerogative" – Bobby Brown *"Mystify" – INXS (released 1989 in the UK) *"Need You Tonight" – INXS (released in 1987) *"Never Gonna Give You Up" – Rick Astley (released in 1987) *"Never Knew Love Like This" – Alexander O'Neal *"Never Tear Us Apart" – INXS *"Never Trust a Stranger" – Kim Wilde *"New Sensation" – INXS *"Nothin' but a Good Time" – Poison *"Nothing Can Divide Us" – Jason Donovan *"Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You" – Glenn Medeiros (United Kingdom peak) *"Nuit de folie" – Début de Soirée *"One More Try" – George Michael *"One" – Metallica *"The Only Way Is Up" – Yazz and the Plastic Population *"Orange Crush" – R.E.M. (released 1989 in the UK) *"Orinoco Flow" – Enya *"Pamela" – Toto *"Paradise" – Sade *"Paradise City" – Guns N' Roses *"Parents Just Don't Understand" – DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince *"The Payback Mix" – James Brown *"People Are Strange" – Echo & the Bunnymen *"People Have the Power" – Patti Smith *"Perfect Strangers" – Anne Murray *"Piano in the Dark" – Brenda Russell *"Pink Cadillac" – Natalie Cole *"Pour Some Sugar on Me" – Def Leppard (released in 1987) *"Pourvu qu'elles soient douces" – Mylène Farmer *"The Promise" – When in Rome *"Push It/Tramp" – Salt-N-Pepa *"Put a Little Love in Your Heart" – Annie Lennox & Al Green *"Quelque chose dans mon cœur" – Elsa Lunghini *"Quelque part au Soleil" – Dalida *"The Race" – Yello *"Rag Doll" – Aerosmith *"Real Gone Kid" – Deacon Blue *"Revolution Baby" – Transvision Vamp *"Rise To The Occasion (Hip Hop Mix)" – Climie Fisher (remix/released in 1987) *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" – Mel & Kim (released December 1987) *"Rok Da House" – The Beatmasters featuring The Cookie Crew (remix/released in 1987) *"Roll With It" – Steve Winwood *"Roses Are Red" – Mac Band featuring McCampbell Brothers *"Run's House" – Run-D.M.C. *"Saved By Love" – Amy Grant *"I Say a Little Prayer" – Bomb The Bass *"Shaday" – Ofra Haza *"Shake for the Sheik" – The Escape Club *"Shake Your Thang (It's Your Thing)" – Salt-N-Pepa featuring E.U. *"Shattered Dreams" – Johnny Hates Jazz (USA release) *"Ship of Fools" – Erasure *"Sidewalking" – The Jesus and Mary Chain *"Sign Your Name" – Terence Trent D'Arby (released in 1987) *"Simply Irresistible" – Robert Palmer *"Smooth Criminal" – Michael Jackson *"Stakker Humanoid" – Humanoid *"Stand" – R.E.M. *"Stand Up for Your Love Rights" – Yazz *"Stay on These Roads" – a-ha *"Stop!" – Erasure *"Stop This Crazy Thing" – Coldcut featuring Junior Reid & The Ahead Of Our Time Orchestra *"Straight Outta Compton" – N.W.A. *"Stutter Rap ( No Sleep 'Til Bedtime )" – Morris Minor and the Majors *"Superfly Guy" – S-Express *"Suedehead" – Morrissey *"Superstitious" – Europe *"Sweet Child o' Mine" – Guns N' Roses (released in 1987) *"Teen Age Riot" – Sonic Youth *"Tell Me True" – Juice Newton *"That's the Way I Wanna Rock 'n' Roll" – AC/DC *"There's More To Love" – The Communards *"Theme from S-Express" – S-Express *"This Is Your Life" – The Blow Monkeys *"Tougher Than the Rest" – Bruce Springsteen *"Together Forever" – Rick Astley *"Touched by the Hand of God" – New Order *"The Twist (Yo Twist)" – Fat Boys & Chubby Checker *"Twist in My Sobriety" – Tanita Tikarim *"Twist and Shout" – Salt-N-Pepa *"Two Hearts" – Cliff Richard *"Two Strong Hearts" – John Farnham *"Un Roman d'amitié (Friend You Give Me a Reason)" – Elsa Lunghini and Glenn Medeiros *"Waiting For A Star To Fall" – Boy Meets Girl (released on December 10, 1988) *"Walking Away" – Information Society *"We Call it Acieeed!" – D Mob featuring Gary Haisman *"Wee Rule" – Wee Papa Girl Rappers *"Welcome to the Jungle" – Guns N' Roses (released in 1987) *"(What Can I Say) To Make You Love Me" – Alexander O'Neal *"Whats' On Your Mind (Pure Energy) – Information Society *"What I Am" – Edie Brickell & New Bohemians (released 1989 in the UK) *"When We Was Fab" – George Harrison *"When Will I Be Famous" – Bros *"When You Come" – Crowded House *"When You Put Your Heart In It" – Kenny Rogers *"Wild World" – Maxi Priest *"Wishing Well" – Terence Trent D'Arby (released in 1987) *"Yé ké yé ké" – Mory Kanté *"You Are the One" – a-ha *"You Came" – Kim Wilde *"You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart – Eurythmics Classical musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=19 edit *Gerald Barry – Cheveux-de-frise *Luciano Berio – Sequenza XI *George Crumb – Zeitgeist (Tableaux Vivants) for two amplified pianos *Mario Davidovsky – Synchronisms No. 9 for violin and tape *Joël-François Durand – Die innere Grenze for string sextet *Lorenzo Ferrero – La cena delle beffe (incidental music) *Michael Finnissy – Red Earth for orchestra *Henryk Górecki – String Quartet No. 1, "Already it is Dusk" *Stephen Hartke – Pacific Rim Overture *Vagn Holmboe – Symphony No. 12, M. 338 *Witold Lutosławski – Concerto for Piano and Orchestra *Frederik Magle – We Are Afraid (Vi er bange), cantata for choir and chamber orchestra[14] *António Chagas Rosa – Piano Sonata *Bogusław Schaeffer – Concerto for Piano Duet and Orchestra *Alfred Schnittke – :Concerto for Piano four hands and Orchestra :Piano Quartet :Symphony No. 5 (Concerto Grosso No. 4) :Klingende Buchstaben *Peter Sculthorpe – Kakadu *Philip Sparke – Concerto Grosso *Tōru Takemitsu – Tree Line for chamber orchestra *John Tavener – The Akathist of Thanksgiving *Takashi Yoshimatsu – Concerto for Bassoon "Unicorn Circuit" Operahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=20 edit *Philip Glass – 1000 Airplanes on the Roof *Karlheinz Stockhausen – Montag aus Licht (La Scala, Milan, May 7) Musical theaterhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=21 edit *''Bitter Sweet'' (Noël Coward) – London revival *''Chess'' (Tim Rice, Benny Andersson & Björn Ulvaeus) – Broadway production *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (Andrew Lloyd Webber) – Broadway production *''Sarafina'' Broadway production Musical filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=22 edit *''Bird'' *''Bridge'' *''The Decline of Western Civilization Part II: The Metal Years'' *''Daisy'' *''Dhwani'' *''Imagine: John Lennon'' *''La Bailanta'' *''Moonwalker'' *''Rattle and Hum'' *''Satisfaction'' *''Tapeheads'' *''Tougher Than Leather'' Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=23 edit *January 14 **Jordy, French singer **Mikalah Gordon, American Idol contestant *January 25 – Yasmien Kurdi, Filipina pop singer *February 3 – Cho Kyu Hyun, Korean pop singer *February 7 – Ai Kago, Japanese pop singer *February 18 – Shim Chang Min, Korean pop singer *February 20 – Rihanna, Barbadian pop singer *February 23 – Ashley Cooper, New Zealand pop singer *February 27 – JD Natasha, American Latin music artist *February 28 – Milly Edwards, Australian Idol contestant *March 2 – Nadine Samonte, German pop singer *March 6 – Agnes Carlsson, Swedish pop singer *March 10 – Patrick Henry Hughes, American tenor and trumpeter *April 6 – Raymond David Henriksen, Norwegian singer *April 24 – Natalie Zahra, Australian Idol contestant *April 25 – Sara Paxton, American singer/actress *April 29 – Younha, Japanese & Korean pop singer *May 2 – Guilherme Rodrigues, Portuguese jazz musician *May 5 **Adele, English singer **Brooke Hogan, American pop singer **Skye Sweetnam, Canadian pop singer *May 13 – Casey Donovan, 2004 Australian Idol winner *May 24 – Billy Gilman, American country singer *June 1 – Nami Tamaki, Japanese singer *June 6 – Neha Kakkar, Indian pop singer *June 12 – Dave Melillo, American singer-songwriter *June 16 – Keshia Chante, Canadian urban singer *June 20 – May J., Japanese R&B singer *June 22 – Miliyah Kato, Japanese R&B singer *June 28 – Julian Waterfall Pollack, jazz pianist and composer *June 29 – Martina Šindlerová, Slovak pop singer *July 2 – Amali Ward, Australian Idol contestant *July 7 – Kaci Brown, American pop/R&B singer *July 12 – Melissa O'Neil, Canadian Idol winner *July 13 – Tulisa Contostavlos, British singer-songwriter and member of N-Dubz *July 25 – Sarah Geronimo, Fillipina pop singer *August 2 – Brittany Hargest, American pop singer *August 14 – Shahd Barmada, Arabian Idol contestant *August 27 – Alexa Vega, American pop singer *September 6 – Gustav Schäfer, drummer of German band Tokio Hotel *September 16 – Teddy Geiger, American singer-songwriter *September 22 – Bethany Dillon, American Christian-music artist *September 30 – Jyongri, Japanese pop singer *October 4 – Jessica Benson, American R&B singer *October 11 – Knut Eirik Kokkin, Norwegian singer *October 20 – Risa Niigaki, Japanese pop singer *October 23 – Caleigh Peters, American pop singer *November 10 – Chisaki Hama, Japanese singer *November 28 – Scarlett Pomers, American singer/actress *December 19 – Paulina Gretzky, American pop singer *December 23 – Eri Kamei, Japanese pop singer *December 26 – Veronika Eberle, German violinist *December 27 – Hayley Williams, singer of American band Paramore *December 30 – James Hall, British singer-songwriter *December 31 – Holly Holyoake, soprano Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=24 edit *January 3 – John Dopyera, stringed instrument maker, 94 *January 13 – Radamés Gnattali, Brazilian composer, 81 *January 15 – Andy Gibb, singer, 30 (myocarditis) *January 19 – Evgeny Mravinsky, conductor *February 9 – Kurt Herbert Adler, conductor and opera administrator *February 14 – Frederick Loewe, composer of musicals, 86 *February 16 – Jean Carignan, fiddler, 71 *February 24 – Memphis Slim, blues musician, 72 *February 27 – Gene de Paul, pianist and composer, 68 *March 6 – Jeanne Aubert, singer and actress *March 7 – Divine, singer and drag entertainer, 42 (heart failure) *March 8 – Henryk Szeryng, violinist *March 10 – William Wordsworth, Scottish composer *March 12 – Gianna Pederzini, operatic mezzo-soprano, 88 *March 15 – Frank Perkins, American song composer *March 20 – Gil Evans, Canadian jazz pianist, composer and bandleader *April 3 – Kai Ewans, Danish jazz musician *April 7 – Cesar Bresgen, Austrian composer *April 9 **Brook Benton, 56 (complications of spinal meningitis) **David Prater, of Sam & Dave, 50 (car accident) *April 15 – Youri Egorov, Soviet classical pianist, 33 (complications of AIDS) *April 29 – James McCracken, tenor, 61 *May 1 – Claude Demetrius, songwriter *May 10 – Ciaran Bourke, folk musician (The Dubliners), 53 (brain damage) *May 13 – Chet Baker, jazz musician, 58 (head injuries from fall) *May 21 – Sammy Davis, Sr., vaudeville performer *May 22 – Dennis Day, US singer *June 22 – Jesse Ed Davis, guitarist, 43 *June 25 – Hillel Slovak, Red Hot Chili Peppers, guitarist, 26 (speedball overdose) *July 2 – Eddie Vinson, jazz/blues musician, 70 *July 18 **Joly Braga Santos, Portuguese composer and conductor **Nico, German singer, 49 (brain haemorrhage) *July 20 – Richard Holm, German operatic tenor *August 8 – Félix Leclerc, folk singer *August 9 – Giacinto Scelsi, composer *August 14 – Roy Buchanan, American guitarist, 48 (suicide) *August 22 – Frances James, operatic soprano, 85 *August 24 **Kenneth Leighton, English composer **Nat Stuckey, American country singer *August – Tenor Saw, dancehall artist, 22 (road accident) *September 17 – Hilde Gueden, operatic soprano, 71 *September 23 – Arwel Hughes, composer and conductor *September 26 – Lord Melody, calypso musician, 62 *October 7 – Billy Daniels, singer, 73 *October 15 – Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji, English composer, music critic and pianist *October 18 – Sir Frederick Ashton, dancer and choreographer *October 19 – Son House, blues musician *October 20 – Mogens Wöldike, Danish conductor *November 13 **Antal Doráti, conductor, 82 **Jaromír Vejvoda, Czech composer, 86 *November 24 – Irmgard Seefried, operatic soprano, 69 *November 26 – Antonio Estévez, composer *November 30 – Charlie Rouse, saxophonist, 64 *December 2 – Tata Giacobetti, Italian singer and lyricist (Quartetto Cetra) *December 6 – Roy Orbison, singer, 52 (heart attack) *December 16 – Sylvester, R&B singer, disco performer, 41 (complications from AIDS) *December 21 – Paul Avron Jeffreys, Cockney Rebel *December 25 – Evgeny Golubev, Russian composer Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=25 edit *The following artists are inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: The Beach Boys, The Beatles, The Drifters, Bob Dylan, and The Supremes. Grammy Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=26 edit *Grammy Awards of 1988 Eurovision Song Contesthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=27 edit *Eurovision Song Contest 1988 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=28 edit *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1988 (U.S.) See alsohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=29 edit *Record labels established in 1988 Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=30 edit #'Jump up^' Persall, Steve (June 16, 1988). "A Pair of Sixxes?". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (528): 30. #'Jump up^' "Jackson Rules Charts". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (525): 22. May 5, 1988. #'Jump up^' DeCurtis, Anthony (June 16, 1988). "McGhee Placed on Probation". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (528): 29. #'Jump up^' Pond, Steve (June 30, 1988). "Atlantic's Birthday Bash". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (529): 48–50, 66. #'Jump up^' Ressner, Jeffrey (August 11, 1988). "Motown Records Sold". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (532): 17. #'Jump up^' "August". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (541/542): 84. December 15, 1988. #'Jump up^' Ressner, Jeffrey (November 3, 1988). "James Brown Arrested After Car Chase". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (538): 27. #'Jump up^' Dietmar N. Schmidt (ed.): Das Theater von Alvar Aalto in Essen. Baedeker, Essen 1988, ISBN 3-920138-03-1 #'Jump up^' About Cairo Opera House. Accessed 7 March 2013 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1988_in_music#cite_ref-RS_.23543_10-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1988_in_music#cite_ref-RS_.23543_10-1 ''b] Goldberg, Michael (January 12, 1989). "Fogerty Wins Unusual Self-Plagiarism Suit". Rolling Stone (Straight Arrow Publishers, Inc.) (543): 15. #'Jump up^' Dörte Schmidt, "Ruzicka, Peter", The New Grove Dictionary of Music and Musicians, second edition, edited by Stanley Sadie and John Tyrrell (London: Macmillian Publishers, 2001). #'Jump up^' Alan Blyth, "Davis, Sir Andrew (Frank)", The New Grove Dictionary of Music and Musicians, second edition, edited by Stanley Sadie and John Tyrrell (London: Macmillian Publishers, 2001). #'Jump up^' According to Encyclopaedia Metallum, Exodus' album Fabulous Disaster was released in Europe in 1988 by UK label Music for Nations, and in the US in January 1989 by Combat/Relativity Records. #'Jump up^' magle.dk. "Frederik Magle - Scrapbook". Retrieved 29 June 2012. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1988_in_music&action=edit&section=31 edit Categories: *1988 in music Navigation menu *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools Print/export Languages *Čeština *Français *ქართული *Македонски *日本語 *Polski *Português *Русский *Shqip *Svenska *Edit links *This page was last modified on 16 November 2013 at 00:20. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.